


Karasuno Reads Haikyuu Fanfiction!

by ArinFive



Series: Haikyuu Characters Read Haikyuu Fanfiction! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Ennoshita writes fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Oneshot, Surprise Ending, mentioned yamayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinFive/pseuds/ArinFive
Summary: Karasuno’s volleyball team discovers that people have written fanfiction stories about them online! Surprisingly, they find out that one of the popular “ships” that are featured in these stories happens to be true..
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Characters Read Haikyuu Fanfiction! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761682
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	Karasuno Reads Haikyuu Fanfiction!

“Ryu, truth or dare?” Nishinoya asked. The Karasuno men’s volleyball team was gathered in a circle, sitting on their sleeping bags in the gym. Given their extremely successful run at Nationals, Daichi had planned a celebration by hosting a sleepover at school over spring break. They had started off with practicing volleyball, but eventually even Hinata and Kageyama had tired themselves out, resulting in Nishinoya and Tanaka insisting that they _had_ to play truth or dare.  


“Dare, of course!” Tanaka said. “What kind of wuss chooses truth?”  


“Those of us that don’t want to humiliate ourselves in front of our team,” Asahi mumbled, seeing the pointed looks that Nishinoya and Tanaka had sent his way. They’d only played a few rounds so far, but Asahi had chosen “truth” every single time.  


“That’s the spirit! Spoken like a true man!” Nishinoya said with an approving nod. “Hm...I dare you to google your name and show us the first ten results that show up!”  


“Easy.” Tanaka pulled out his phone. The team watched eagerly as he typed in his name. “Wow, there are a lot of results! The first one is our team’s profile from Nationals.”  


“Woah, we look so cool!” Hinata exclaimed as Tanaka showed them the team picture that was listed on the National Tournament page.  


“I guess that’s not surprising,” Daichi said.  


“The next three are all articles about how Karasuno came out of nowhere to do better at Nationals than anyone expected us to,” Tanaka said, scrolling through the results. “I guess I’m mentioned in them. And the last one...What’s this?”  


“Ryu, what is it?” Nishinoya asked.  


“It’s from this site called “Archive of Our Own,” whatever that means,” Tanaka said, squinting at the screen. “It says...Tanaka x Nishinoya? Do people on the internet know that Noya-san and I are friends?”  


“Huh? Let me see!” Nishinoya scrambled over to look over Tanaka’s shoulder. His eyes narrowed. “Tanaka and Nishinoya’s first date? What’s this supposed to be?”  


“Huh? Since when did you two go on a date?” Sugawara asked. “And why is there an article about something like that?”  


“That’s not an article they’re reading,” Ennoshita said. ““Archive of Our Own” is a site that hosts a bunch of fanfiction stories that people all over the world write and publish.” 

“Fanfiction?” Hinata asked. “What’s that? Fiction stories about fans? Why would you write about fans when air conditioning is so much better?”  


“I can’t believe you’re actually a high schooler,” Tsukishima muttered, rolling his eyes.  


“Fanfiction refers to stories that fans of different books, movies, or T.V. shows write about their favorite characters,” Ennoshita said. “But they can also be about real people, too. Basically it’s people writing about what they _wish_ happened in a story, even if it didn’t happen in the original book or movie. And “x” is used to indicate a romantic pair in the story, so in this case, Nishinoya and Tanaka.”  


“Ennoshita, how do you know all of this?” Daichi asked.  


“Uh, it isn’t common knowledge?” Ennoshita said, eyes darting around to look at his teammates. The team all shook their heads. “Uh…”  


“Ennoshita, do you by chance write this “fanfiction” stuff too?” Daichi asked.  


“I’m a big movie fan, okay?” Ennoshita said defensively. “Sometimes I want to explore plot points or characters that weren’t fully developed in the film! It’s good writing practice!”  


“What the hell is this story?” Tanaka yelled. He and Nishinoya were oblivious to the conversation going on around them, their attention completely on the story they had found. “Noya-san and I have never been on a date! Everyone knows that Kiyoko-san is the only person for me!”  


“How did stories about you guys end up on the internet to begin with?” Sugawara asked.  


Daichi shrugged. “Maybe from someone who saw us competing at Nationals? I mean, the two of you did keep running off to yell at other teams, and your names are published on our team roster.”  


“Wait, so if people are writing about them because they saw us at Nationals…” Asahi trailed off as the entire team seemed to come to the same conclusion, exchanging incredulous glances with each other.  


“Are there stories on the internet about all of us?”  


Immediately, everyone had pulled out their phones, typing in their own names and scrolling through the search results.  


“Why do so many of these say “AsaNoya”?” Asahi asked, squinting down at the screen. “Is that even a word?”  


“Asahi, that’s a ship name,” Ennoshita explained. “When you want two people to be in a relationship, you combine parts of each of their names. So “AsaNoya” would be a ship name for you and Nishinoya.”  


“Huh?” Asahi looked horrified. “I mean, Noya, you’re my good friend but I don’t like you like that!”  


“Me either,” Nishinoya said. ‘The only person for me is Kiyoko-san!”  


“Did we really leave the impression that everyone on our team is gay?” Daichi wondered, scrolling through his search results. “Suga, are you seeing a bunch of “DaiSuga” stuff pop up too? I’m assuming this is a “ship name” for us, right?”  


“Uh huh,” Sugawara sighed. “Honestly, can’t two guys just be good friends?”  


“Suga-san, what does that fourth result mean?” Hinata said, peering over Sugawara’s shoulder and pointing at a link. “Why does it say “Suga-mama?””  


“I don’t know!”  


“Suga, you do act like a mom for the team sometimes,” Asahi said. “Or maybe it’s a part of the whole “DaiSuga” thing. Have you seen these?”  


He held up his phone, showing a number of results that said “Dad-ichi,” as well as a few comics that showed Daichi and Sugawara as parents, with what looked like a young Hinata.  


“What? People think we’re Hinata’s actual parents? We’re only two years older than him!” Sugawara exclaimed.  


“I’m sure most of this stuff isn’t serious. I mean, look at this,” Daichi said, showing them his phone. The search bar of his screen showed the words “Daichi Sawamura,” and the first suggested search was “Daichi Sawamura death.” “It’s not like I’ve died or anything!”  


Sugawara took Daichi’s phone and clicked on one of the links. “Apparently a bunch of people who saw you get injured in that match against Wakunan thought you actually died.”  


“Huh? I got up right away! It was just a bruise,” Daichi said. “Whoever is coming up with this stuff obviously wasn’t paying attention to the match.”  


“At least the rest of you have things written about you.” The team turned to see Kinoshita looking at his phone with a dejected expression. “There’s nothing about me or Narita except for a few stories that we’re listed as side characters for.”  


“Yeah, the first suggested question when you type in our names is, “who are Kinoshita and Narita?”” Narita said.  


“Wait,” Tanaka said suddenly, turning to Nishinoya. “I just realized something! If there are stories being written about us dating each other…”  


“Maybe there are stories about Kiyoko-san dating us!” Nishinoya finished triumphantly. The both immediately turned to their phones and started typing.  


“What the hell?” Tanaka exclaimed, glaring at his screen. “Noya-san, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  


“I can’t believe it either, Ryu!” Nishinoya said.  


“What are you two so worked up about?” Ennoshita asked.  


“All of these fanfictions about Kiyoko-san are about her dating Yachi-san!” Tanaka said. “I can’t find a single one about her dating me!”  


“Me either, but there’s a few about her and Suga-san! This is so unfair!” Nishinoya complained.  


“Tsukki, what about you?” Yamaguchi said, turning to Tsukishima. “Did any stories come up for you?”  


“Tch. This is stupid. When you type in my name a bunch of pictures of salt come up,” Tsukishima said.  


“That’s weird. Mine shows a bunch of results like Nishinoya-san’s, but instead it’s with the two of us,” Yamaguchi said, showing him. “Apparently our ship name is “YamaTsuki.””  


“Are you telling me people seriously think we’re all gay?” Tsukishima asked. He then typed the word “fanfiction” after his name and did another search. “Huh? What is “KuroTsuki” supposed to mean?”  


“Kuro…Like Kuroo from Nekoma?” Daichi guessed.  


“Why would anyone think I like that guy?”  


“I mean, weren’t you practicing a bunch with him when we were in Tokyo?” Hinata said.  


"Don’t let it get to you. These stories are written by people who think we’re all romantically involved with each other even though we’re not,” Daichi said with a sigh. “It’s pretty obvious that they’re just throwing together those of us who are close friends, anyways.”  


“Yeah!” Hinata said. “I mean, Yamaguchi obviously doesn’t like Tsukishima since he likes Yachi-san!”  


“Huh?”  


“What?”  


“Since when?”  


The team all turned to look at Yamaguchi, who had turned bright red.  


”Hinata! How did you know that?” Yamaguchi asked.  


“It’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?”  


“Well, what about you?” Yamaguchi, his words rushed as if he was trying to quickly change the subject. “What are people writing about you?”  


“I found a lot of “KageHina” when I looked up Hinata,” Nishinoya said. “Apparently people think they’re faking how often they fight and that they’re secretly dating each other.”  


“See, there’s no reason to be bothered by any of this,” Daichi said. “Clearly, that’s not true either. Right?”  


Daichi paused, looking at the two for confirmation, but neither Kageyama or Hinata moved. Instead, both of their faces were bright red, and they were staring at the floor.  


“Wait, are you serious?”  


“You have to be kidding me!”  


“No way!”  


“So these Kagehina fanfictions are true?” Tanaka exclaimed, pulling Nishinoya’s phone out of his hands. His thumbs flew across the screen as he scrolled through the top stories. “So you guys started off as rivals in middle school, became friends and teammates at Karasuno, and then realized that you liked each other when we were at the Tokyo training camp and you finally got your new quick attack to work?”  


Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other before Hinata hesitantly nodded. “I mean, that’s pretty close to what happened…”  


“Isn’t that a little strange that something that accurate is on the internet, though?” Daichi said. “I mean, it’s not like the people who saw us at Nationals know that we trained in Tokyo or that Hinata and Kageyama were working on improving their quick attack that week. That’s really information that only our team knows.”  


Sugawara nodded, looking down at his phone. “Most of the stories that are popping up for the rest of us aren’t even close to the truth.”  


“Yeah,” Asahi agrees. “I mean, this one claims that I’m a reincarnation of Jesus! How would you even come up with that?”  


“Hey, a bunch of the most popular stories about Hinata and Kageyama are weirdly accurate too!” Tanaka said. “There’s one about how they developed feelings when they were planning on taking a bike to Tokyo when they failed their exams, and another one about how Kageyama got jealous of Hinata’s friendship with the Nekoma setter! Isn’t this stuff that people outside of our team wouldn’t know?”  


“These stories are all written by the same person, too,” Asahi said, looking over from Tanaka’s right. He tapped the screen for the author’s profile. “It’s by this person who goes by the username “moviesandvolleyball.” And according to their profile...They’re writing about two of their volleyball teammates and friends.”  


“There’s only one person here who likes movies and knew about fanfiction before tonight…” Sugawara said. The entire team was silent for a moment as they processed the information. At the same time, they all gasped, turning to their teammate who was avoiding eye contact by staring at the ground.  


“Ennoshita, you write fanfiction about Hinata and Kageyama?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this- I'd love to hear your thoughts on this short fic! If you want to see more of this type of story (I'm working on versions with the other Haikyuu teams) be sure to subscribe to this series! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
